No Going Back
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Takes place before "Crush." A game of Truth or Dare goes horribly wrong when Dawn dares Buffy to visit a certain vampire, doing something she normally never would, but the Slayer can't possibly pass up on a challenge.


I couldn't say where this idea came from, it just hit me out of nowhere and I decided to go with it. Just some fluffy goodness, and an evil little sister. I'm sure most of you can relate to that. Thanks as always to the wonderful dusty273 for the beta work. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

This was a bad idea, when Xander first suggested the game of Truth or Dare, she thought it might be fun, but Dawn had to get involved, and now it was anything but. Buffy was tired of her little sister constantly whining about being left out all the time, so she let her in on the game, as long as everyone kept it clean, but what she didn't realize was that her baby sister had a devious side.

"Please, tell me you're not serious?"

Dawn grinned, crossing her arms over her chest. "You took the dare, so now you have to do it. Come on, you're the Slayer, it's not like you to back down from a challenge."

She had her there, but that didn't mean Buffy had to like it. "Fine, I'll do it, but you are so going to owe me."

Xander shook his head. "Are you sure about this, Buff? I mean, we're talking about the evil dead here."

Buffy nodded. "I'm not thrilled about this any more than you are, but I don't have much of a choice. If I don't do it, she'll never let me hear the end of it. Sometimes I really wish I was an only child."

Dawn clapped her hands in glee. "Great, and as part of the dare, you have to let me pick out your outfit."

Buffy gave her sister a look that could kill. Oh, she was so going to pay for this.

**

* * *

**

"You have to be kidding me, I look like a hooker."

Dawn raised her eyebrows. "Need I remind you, that those are your clothes?"

Buffy agreed. "Yeah, well, they still make me look slutty. This is not exactly something I would wear to go patrolling."

"But you're not going patrolling, remember? You're going to Spike's."

"He lives in the cemetery, where there are other vampires, ones that just might pop out of nowhere and I'll have to slay them. These leather pants are way too tight," she explained.

Dawn looked her up and down. "I see your point; I don't remember them being _that_ tight. Have you gained weight?"

Buffy glared at her. "When I get home, you better sleep with one eye open."

"Assuming you come home tonight," Dawn mumbled, smiling to herself.

"I heard that. I don't know why you're making me do this. Spike hates me; do you really want me to go to his crypt looking like a cheap thrill, just so he can reject me? Haven't I suffered enough?"

Dawn shook her head. "Trust me, he won't reject you. I have a theory, and this is gonna prove that I'm right. You guys should really listen to me more often. I'm not just a dumb kid, you know."

The Slayer groaned, checking her reflection in the mirror one more time. She had to admit that despite it being totally slutty, she didn't look all that bad in her leather pants, a red halter top that left little to the imagination, and her blonde hair down in waves, framing her face perfectly. "Okay, let's get this over with."

**

* * *

**

Buffy couldn't believe she was doing this. Her sister was pure evil, that's all there was to it. Daring her to go to Spike's crypt to give him a lap dance?

Oh, Dawn was really going to pay for this.

She made it to her destination a few minutes later, taking a deep breath before barging into his crypt, as she would usually do.

Spike glanced up from his book at the interruption, his eyes widening when he took in the sight of her, licking his lips and leering at her. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Buffy was surprised by his reaction; he almost looked pleased to see her. "I'm here to give you a lap dance." She wasn't supposed to just blurt it out like that, but just wanted to get this done fast.

"A lap dance? Is this a bloody joke?" he asked, very intrigued by this development.

"Believe me, it's not a joke. All you have to do is sit there until I'm done, no touching. Then I can leave, and we can hopefully pretend that this never happened."

Spike raised his eyebrows inquiringly. He wasn't sure what she was playing at, but decided to have some fun. He leaned back in his chair, spreading his arms out. "Have at it, then."

She was once again taken by surprise that he seemed to be all for it, wondering just what that theory of Dawn's was, but she would deal with her later. Buffy moved over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders, gyrating her body around him, not even noticing the erection he was sporting. She turned around, putting her ass in his face as she continued her movements.

Spike bit his lip, wanting nothing more than to feel just how firm her backside was. That no touching rule wouldn't last much longer, if he had anything to say about it. He moaned when she lowered her ass to his crotch, knowing that she was bound to feel just how much her little display affected him. Spike grinned and thrust up into her, delighted at the sound of her gasp.

"What are you doing?" she asked huskily.

"Not about to let you have all the control," he responded, then grabbed her around the waist, turning her around and placing her firmly on his lap, so she could really feel all of him.

Buffy's shirt was up in an instant as two cool hands started to caress her soft skin, making her shut her eyes in rapture. "Oh God, this isn't what I came here for."

He chuckled, pulling her zipper down. "You should have known what you were getting yourself into, and not wearing any knickers? I knew I loved you for a reason."

Buffy was too lost in bliss to give that much thought, but the last thing he said finally registered. "What? You love me? When did that happen?" she inquired breathlessly, moving against his hand.

Spike shrugged. "Don't know, it just did. God, baby, you're so hot."

This wasn't supposed to happen. Buffy was just going to give him a lap dance and leave, feelings weren't supposed to be involved. Her eyes widened when realization hit her. "I'm going to kill her. Dawn knew, that's why she sent me over here."

"The nibblet sent you here? Remind me to thank her later."

Buffy gasped when he kissed her belly button, trying to find her voice. "Wait, no, we have to stop."

Spike shook his head. "Sorry, no can do, Slayer. There's no going back now, we're already too far in this. I can't let you leave."

She felt him tongue her navel, letting out a sigh. "Fine, you won't let me leave, then get with the screwing. I won't be able to take much more of this torture."

Spike grinned and helped her up, guiding her down to the lower level of his crypt. He didn't hesitate before pushing her down on the bed. Her pants were off immediately, her shirt ripped from her body soon after that, until she was completely naked before him. "You are so beautiful," he said in awe.

Buffy blushed under his stare, not used to hearing compliments from Spike.

With vampire reflexes, he quickly stripped himself of his clothing, joining her on the bed a second later. "As much as I want you, this won't be screwing. Are you sure about this? I told myself I would go through with it, anyway, but I want you to be sure first. If you don't want this, then you're free to walk out of here now. If you do, then you have to admit that you're my girl, and there's no denying what took place between us. No treating me like I'm dirt on the bottom of your shoe, or keeping me as a dirty little secret just because you're afraid of what your friends will think. We do this; we do it all the way. It's up to you."

Buffy couldn't believe he was giving her an out, which made her respect him all the more. It was pretty obvious what her decision would be. "I want this, Spike. No regrets."

He smiled, beyond relieved by her answer. "I love you, Buffy. That's another condition, you have to let me say that whenever I want, and no looking disgusted when I do. I'm not pressuring you to say it back, I'm not expecting that, I just want you to know how I feel."

Buffy pretended to think about it. "You drive a hard bargain, but you have yourself a deal. Could you be inside me now?"

Spike was so sure that he was dreaming, any minute now he would wake up alone in his bed, but he just prayed for this to be real. He nodded, a bigger smile on his face. "I can do that."

Buffy gasped once he finally filled her up, squeezing him with her inner muscles.

"Yeah, baby, just like that. You're so bloody tight." He made his thrusts hard and fast, pounding her into the mattress like a machine, never able to get enough. This was it for him.

Buffy threw her head back, digging her nails into his shoulders, leaving half moon marks in the process. "God, yes, don't stop."

Stopping was the last thing he had in mind. "Come for me, love. I can feel how close you are."

She wasn't going to last much longer, not with what he was doing to her. Buffy yelled out as her orgasm hit, clutching him tighter to her as she came down from her high.

Spike rested on top of her, moving away a moment later as to not crush her, breathing heavily himself, which was odd for a vampire. "That was bloody excellent."

Buffy agreed. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

He pulled her closer to his side, touching his lips to her forehead and brushing away the sweaty hair from her face. "No regrets, right?"

Buffy snuggled up at his side. "No regrets," she said, thinking about all that happened to lead up to this point of which she was dreading hours earlier, pressing a quick kiss to his chest, a smile forming on her face. "I'm so glad I picked a dare."

**The End**


End file.
